Toda una vida contigo
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: Levi entrado en años recuerda toda su juventud y su vida de esposo con su adorable loca.


_Hello sweeties los saluda ShoujoMadness. Este oneshot es otro producto de mis desveladas e imagine a Hanji y Rivaille viejitos viejitos, va dedicado a mi hermoso grupo de LeviHanji Fans de facebook. Si no les gusta mi forma de escribir ni la pareja de LeviHanji no lo leas ni comentes tampoco para ahorrarse la molestia y los corajes. _

_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es obra de Hajime Isayama. Enjoy! _

:

:

**Toda una vida contigo**

:

:

Daba ligeros sorbos de café mientras disfrutaba de la comodidad de su sillón, ya entrado en años el ex sargento Rivaille sonreía nostálgicamente recordando en si sus años de juventud. Entrenamientos, peleas con los ya desaparecidos titanes y la pérdida de sus camaradas era una rutina de día a día; sin embargo dio un soplido tras evocar a aquella mujer que sabia como sacarlo de quicio que a la vez convirtió en su esposa 5 años después de la derrota de aquellas bestias.

:

:

Flash back:

—_**¿Levi para que me trajiste a este lugar?**__—Dijo la mujer de coleta al ver que se encontraban apartados del viejo cuartel general que se convirtió en escuela militarizada y los soldados veteranos eran maestros tras un acuerdo con el comandante Smith con el rey para que los reclutas no perdieran sus ingresos ya que eran el sostén de sus familias. _

—_**Por una vez en tu vida cierra el pico y mas te vale que pongas atención a lo que te diré porque solo lo escucharas una sola vez**__—Observaba fijamente a la francesa. _

—_**Anda dilo pequeñín que daré clases en 20 minutos**__—Ese mote sin duda irritaba al pelinegro y como consecuencia Hanji se llevo tremendo golpe en la cabeza— __**¡Eso duele! **_

—_**Idiota **__—Por alguna extraña razón el chico tomo sus manos y podría verse un pequeño sonrojo en ese rostro fruncido—__**Hanji Zoe te conozco desde hace varios años, la primera vez que te vi creí que eras una chica sucia y lunática que solo se encontraba enamorada de esos asquerosos bichos. Aquel día en que nos quedamos toda la noche llenando informes me di cuenta de lo interesante que eres**__—_

_Hanji no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sentía que el cálido color escarlata se le subía a las mejillas. Estando a punto de hablar Levi coloca suavemente el dedo índice en sus labios para que lo dejara continuar. _

—_**Después de esa noche no dejaba de pensar en ti, el solo verte con el aquellos mocosos y el imbécil de tu asistente daban ganas de tumbarles los dientes**__—Gruñe al referirse a Armin, Eren y Moblit que no dejaban a sol ni a sombra a la científica—__**No sé qué hiciste conmigo ya que me enamore de ti como no tienes la más remota idea y fue por ello que no pude mas hasta que te pedí que fueras mi novia sin importarme que en el ejército estaba prohibido**__—_

—_**Rivaille…**__—Deja escapar un suave susurro mientras las primeras gotas emanaban de sus ojos— __**¿Por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas? ¿Acaso quieres terminar lo nuestro, verdad?**__—El cuerpo le temblaba creyendo que su chico iba a dejarla. Dulcemente borra las lagrimas sin quitar su ceño. _

—_**Es exactamente lo que quiero**__—Exclama con un tono serio— __**Quiero que dejemos esta relación de noviazgo ya que deseo convertirte en mi esposa. **_

_Sosteniendo la mano izquierda se pone de rodillas frente a Hanji y del bolsillo de su pantalón expone un pequeño aro dorado con una pequeña piedra brillante que la adornaba. _

—_**Hanji te amo más que a mi vida por eso te pido que te cases conmigo**__—_

— _**Claro que si Levi**__—Sonrió mientras lloraba de felicidad— __**Acepto pasar lo que me resta de mi vida a tu lado**__— _

—_**Aunque estés loca y seas una descuidada en el aseo prometo estar siempre junto a ti**__—miró fijamente la sortija que recién coloco en el dedo anular. Sin duda les esperaba un futuro por delante._

—_**Juro que también estaré para ti aunque seas un pequeño maniático de la limpieza **__—Estallo en risas y ya como era costumbre el francés aplico un golpe en su nuca. _

_A la semana Rivaille anuncio su compromiso con la castaña, varios se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa incluidos Eren y Erwin. Este último le dio una paliza a su subordinado ya que por un chiste de Jean creía que su pequeña casi hermana Zoe quedo embarazada del sargento; después del mal entendido el rubio felicito a los futuros esposos. _

_La boda se llevo a cabo de 3 meses donde fue el evento del año. La legión del reconocimiento, las tropas estacionarias, la policía militar y hasta el propio rey fueron testigos de aquella unión de matrimonio; después de la ceremonia dieron una gran celebración en uno de los castillos del muro de Sina donde todos se divirtieron. La esperaba noche de bodas llego, la pareja a pesar de que ya tenían edad suficiente les carcomían los nervios, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían relaciones por tanta carga de trabajo. _

_Esto ya no era como cuando tenían sexo años atrás, era algo nuevo en que marido y mujer se amarían en cuerpo y alma. La luna fue un claro testigo de esos gemidos y susurros placenteros. _

_Al tiempo de la boda la mujer quedo embarazada. Por fin su pequeño hijo o hija nacería fuera de las pesadillas de los titanes, tras contarle a su esposo su rostro dibujo una bella sonrisa porque sería padre. _

—_**Gracias por darme este regalo, Hanji**__—Beso con ternura en el vientre de su mujer. _

_Un 25 de diciembre nació un bebe de cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas, el pequeño Fabrice Rivaille inundo de felicidad a sus padres (el nombre fue puesto en honor al padre de Hanji). Todos esperaban ansiosos ver al primogénito del soldado más valioso de la humanidad no obstante Levi entro primero al cuarto donde estaban su esposa y su hijo. _

—_**Mira es igual a ti. Esperemos que no saque tus manías con la limpieza**__—Se burlo del hombre después de haberle dado pecho a su nene. _

_El francés frunció mas el ceño de lo normal ya que en casa tenía en la cuna del bebe un mini sacudidor y trapos suaves._

—_**En ese caso que no sea un loco que le encanta vivir en la suciedad ni cuatro ojos como su madre**__—_

_Fabrice posaba sus ojitos en sus padres como si tratara de adivinar lo que pasaba con ellos, su cabeza volteaba una y otra vez atento a los gestos de sus rostros. Con un ligero balbuceo bebe Rivaille junto la entre ceja tal como el pelinegro, copia del Rivaille mayor. _

—_**Mi pobre hijo tiene la cara de limón como su padre**__—La mujer agarró el pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos— __**No importa bebe, te curare esa fea expresión antes de que sea permanente **__—_

_Antes de que Levi dijera algo todos los chicos entraron en manada a la habitación del hospital. Muchos felicitaron a la pareja, cargaron a Fabrice y Erwin daba sus condolencias a la de lentes por tener un retoño con semblante mal humorado, el padre le piso el pie por la burla. _

Fin del flash back.

:

:

El anciano soltó una risa por aquellos recuerdos, tuvo una buena vida la cual no se arrepintió de nada. Pronto sintió un pequeño jalón de su regazo tratándose de su tercer nieto: Levi Rivaille II.

—**¿Abuelo donde está la abuela Hanji? Prometió que haríamos galletas en forma de titanes**—Comento el pequeño que era una mini copia de Rivaille en sus años de juventud, solo que saco el carácter de su loca esposa.

—**Creo que está alimentando a Sawne y Bean en el patio**—Esos eran los nombres de sus perros mascotas— **Esperemos a que llegue esa anciana demente**—

—**¿A quién le dices anciana demente? **—Se escuchó una voz de la casa— **Enano decrepito**—Una mujer con cabello cano y gafas se acercaba a ellos. Las peleas nunca acababan para los dos.

—**¡Abuelita hagamos las galletas! **—El niño corrió a abrazarse a las piernas seniles de Hanji.

—**Ve a lavarte las manos y ahorita te alcanzo** —Las palabras de la plateada fueron más que suficientes para que Levi corriera a la cocina.

Estando a solas con su marido le da un sonoro beso en su arrugada mejilla.

— **¿Pequeño te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?** —Preguntó ella mirando sus ojos grises esperando una respuesta.

—**Después de 50 años me vienes con esas tonterías. Cabeza hueca** —Le riñó frunciendo el ceño —**Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo fue para toda la vida así que no me vengas con estupideces que suficiente tengo con aguantar a tus queridas mascotas** —

Eso hizo reír a Hanji, sabía que su pequeño le daba pena decirle cosas lindas. Para él las acciones valen más que mil palabras.

—**Ni la muerte nos va a separar**—Apretó la mano de su compañera de vida, su único amor.

—**Hasta la eternidad, Levi** —

Fin

:

:

_Son casi las 4 de la mañana en mi cuidad y yo aquí enferma, me voy a dormir antes de que me atrapen. Dejen sus comentarios, les mando besitos y pórtense bien. _

_ShoujoMadness dice cambio y fuera. _


End file.
